1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack, and in particular, to a modular rack that may be freely assembled into different shapes according to the desired placement space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shoe racks have become very common in homes. Conventional shoe racks are typically provided in a fixed shape and orientation. Consumers may assemble and combine shoes racks into a fixed shape with tools according to instructional drawings and fittings provided by manufacturers after purchase, or purchase a fully-assembled shoe rack for direct use. Although all of these conventional shoe racks perform the basic functions of a shoe rack, they cannot be freely assembled, dis-assembled and expanded, thereby being monotonous in shape and inconvenient in use.
Efforts have been made to provide modular shoe racks that may be assembled and dis-assembled. These shoe racks incorporate connectors that allow for the convenient coupling of shelves to support frames. However, these connectors often suffer from a number of drawbacks. The primary drawback experienced by many of these connectors is that they do not provide a sufficiently secure or stable connection, so that the assembled rack itself is not stable. In addition, traditional shoe racks require a back frame to add a level of stability. The addition of this back frame adds material and increases manufacturing cost.